


my lips will shout for joy

by ElasticElla



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one is as beautiful as their art. It's a simple truth that Thor has always believed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my lips will shout for joy

**Author's Note:**

> title from set me free & if you wanna chat/cry over tgd, i [tumble](http://parkwest.tumblr.com/)

No one is as beautiful as their art. It's a simple truth that Thor has always believed. That you can transform yourself, your not-self, into anything you can imagine. Choosing a god was as over the top as it got, and Thor happily traded identities, mundanity for invincibility.

A simple truth that made it easy to pick lovers, almost impersonal as he compared artwork of the hands and of the body. He always went for quantity over depth, everyone was beautiful while being pleased, and he wanted to consume, to know the world. 

And then Thor met Dizzee. 

.

Dizzee is everything. Overwhelming and beautiful, an artist and muse and art all rolled into one, and if Thor isn't careful he's going to pedestal him to the high heavens before he even learns his favorite color. It's a familiar feeling, but then Dizzee starts talking about Rumi, and Thor wants _more_. He doesn't just want a perfect night, a perfect piece of creation, he wants the real Dizzee, wants to truly know him. 

There's a first time for everything, and the second time Thor kisses Dizzee it's no less exciting than the first.

.

Thor is a little bit in love when he meets Dizzee, and then he isn't, and then he's completely, irrevocably in love. 

Dizzee dances like he writes like he raps like he's Apollo brought back. And Thor can only hope that the war doesn't hold, that his boy is safe. 

(Possession is weird and new, but Dizzee claimed him first, one sunny afternoon when he said he wanted to know where his boyfriend lived. Thor's still giddy, still feels his heart trip when he thinks about it.)

.

Dizzee wore lipstick once, only around Thor's apartment, a deep metallic blue. Almost alien, almost innate, leaving smears of blue all over Thor's neck. 

He doesn't shower after Dizzee heads back home, lips scrubbed clean and pink once more. Thor stares into the mirror instead, proof that Dizzee hasn't grown bored of him yet. (The fear, the insecurity, is new.)

He crashes at some point, a partly finished idea in his book. He wakes up to a half blue pillow, gazes at where the blue finishes fading to white, thinks of the ocean crashing to a shore. Thor can't remember the last time he went to a nice beach, imagines bringing Dizzee to one. One where they're the only people and Dizzee can wear whatever he wants and Thor can kiss him whenever he wants. Damp with salt and sand stuck in their hair, they'd find a rocky wall to write on, create something together. 

It'd be heaven. 

.

Thor listens to _Set Me Free_ over and over, Dizzee's words echoing under it, _when I heard it I thought of you_. 

It's even sweeter than his kiss, nearly as much as his face when the DJ played the record. (Thor isn't used to living split in the near past like this, used to always be fully in the present.) 

.

Dizzee says _I love you_ first, because Thor is still stuck on the thought of 'what if their connection was different for Dizzee?' 

He says _I love you too_ in a rush, and Dizzee smiles slow, like the words were only a formality. 

(They were, and Thor still can't believe this is real, that he's this lucky. It feels too close to a dream.)

.

They pick a night in August, humid but not too hot, and find a blank train car, cover the whole side before the sun comes up. 

They make words and wings, add lyrics and the holy trinity. It's the most beautiful thing Thor's ever helped make, and in the center is the crowning jewel: Dizzee's Rumi dressed to the nines, opera glasses and all. And Thor paints his Thor, sword loose and shield up, because tonight, Rumi will hear the opera. 

Dizzee looks at both of them, mouth flat. “They have guns, they'll only be more afraid with one of their own siding against them.” 

Thor scratches the back of his neck, sudden inspiration hitting him as he recolors the shield.

“There. Captain America's shield, bullets can't get through that right?”

Dizzee grabs his hand, “They're safe for tonight.”


End file.
